Siempre es lo mismo
by Kuraii Nott
Summary: Es algo que ocurre en cada generación. Un chico y una chica, él un bastardo amargado, ella dulce y todo luz. Porque hay unos patrones que estas relaciones siempre siguen, porque siempre es lo mismo. ¡Para Emiita, felicidades!


**DISCLAIMER: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-baka-sempai. Takeshi Haruno, pertenece a Emiita. Naomi Akira, Itachi Uchiha junior (?) sí son míos.**

**Advertencias: Quizá alguna palabra malsonante, se me escapan. Aquí es como si Sasuke-baka no se hubiera ido nunca de Konoha, ¿vale?**

**Parejas: FugakuXMikoto. SasukeXSakura. OcXOc**

**Para: Emiita, mi hermana mayor adoptiva. Con mucho retraso pero…¡Felicidades!**

Siempre es lo mismo.

Es algo que ocurre en cada generación y que, para la gente de Konoha, ya empieza a ser habitual, muchos ancianos afirman que se dan cuenta cuando ocurre _(_mienten, el hecho es totalmente impredecible al inicio y en esa época nadie se lo espera tampoco.)

No tiene un nombre, nadie se ha molestado en ponérselo, aunque deberían empezar a pensar en hacerlo. Es un fenómeno tan extraño como, podría decirse, enternecedor.

Todo empieza de forma normal: Una chica, y un chico. Con esas dos palabras uno ya empieza a saber por dónde van los tiros, pero nunca, jamás, son un chico y una chica normales, de hecho, él suele ser un Uchiha amargado (cualquier Uzumaki al que le preguntes, afirmará que tiene cara de estreñido) y suele ponerla a ella nerviosa, lo admita o no.

Por razones del destino caprichoso, caen en el mismo equipo, siempre. Y siempre, él pensará que ella es una inútil, y que solamente interferirá en su camino.

—_Al menos tú estás con gente que conoces.—Salta de golpe Minato, señalando a Fugaku con sus palillos. Él bufa, como si la idea le resultara graciosa, y rueda los ojos con algo parecido al hastío, siempre con ese toque de arrogancia Uchiha pintado en las facciones duras._

—_Sí, con Mikoto como única chica, es tan divertido.—Responde con sarcasmo y por él Hiashi, mientras Fugaku suelta su onomatopeya característica, que suena a "Hmp"._

_O algo así, tampoco es que a nadie le importa a que suena, porque nadie va a repetirlo, a parte de quizá, Hiashi. Siempre será "ese ruido" porque ni siquiera se le puede llamar palabra._

—_Esa chica es sumamente molesta.—Dice tras unos segundos Fugaku._

_Minato le mira, con la sorpresa pintada en las facciones porque "_Fugaku ha hablado de una chica, y eso es raro, ¿no, Hiashi?"_ y Hyuuga bufa _"Qué estupidez, si ha hablado de ella solo para insultarla."_ Pero Minato niega con la cabeza y sonríe, porque sabe que, incluso aunque sea para decir que es molesta, Fugaku ha mostrado interés en Mikoto de alguna manera._

_También sabe (está seguro) que el hecho de que el Uchiha no haga nada más que meterse con ella ("_Está claro que solo me molestará, Minato, ¿qué te crees_?") será el que la ayude a mejorar, a volverse más fuerte._

Y será así, porque la chica en cuestión siempre mejorará a causa de él, ya sea por una razón o por la otra. Ella se hará fuerte, rápida y más segura de sí misma, más dispuesta a pelear por lo que quiere, incluso si eso incluye llevarse golpes y terminar en el hospital.

Y llegará el día en el que él se de cuenta, el día en el que alce la mirada y la vea, sonriéndole tiernamente, con esa luz que solamente ella irradiará.

(Asumámoslo, los Uchiha están podridos de oscuridad, todos y cada uno de ellos, y necesitan algo en sus vidas, la luz de unos ojos cariñosos.)

—_¡Sakura-chan, buenos días ´ttebayo!_

_Naruto mueve frenéticamente la mano de un lado hacia otro, captando la atención de la muchacha, que en ese momento caminaba, cargada de papeles y con una expresión agotada en el rostro. Sakura se apresura a formar una sonrisa agradable, de esas con las que tienes que cerrar los ojos, y se pasa una mano por el cabello rosa de manera nerviosa al ver que, junto al rubio, está Sasuke Uchiha, con su expresión indescifrable, taladrándola con los ojos oscuros._

—_¡Ah! Naruto, Sasuke-kun, buenos días.—Saluda en tono suave, y a Uchiha no se le pasa por alto que aprieta algo más los papeles contra su pecho cuando sus ojos verde esmeralda se posan sobre él.—Pensé que hoy también pasaríais el día entrenando._

—_¡Bah! ¿Para qué lo necesitamos?—Salta inmediatamente Naruto, con una sonrisa confiada.—Somos fuertes, yo más que el teme, ¡dattebayo!_

—_Hmp. Más quisieras, dobe.—Responde Sasuke, cruzándose de brazos._

_Ella les mira a uno y a otro, negando para sí con la cabeza. Se la nota cansada, pero hay algo en sus ojos que la hace parecer feliz, realizada, una luz que brilla entre las brumas del sueño porque _"Salvar gente es bonito, Sasuke-kun, incluso aunque la mayoría se olviden de agradecerlo."

—_¡No me llames así, bastardo!—Replica Uzumaki, fulminándole con los ojos azules._

_Sasuke bufa con aburrimiento y rueda los ojos negros, mientras Sakura se ríe por lo bajo y da un paso hacia atrás, como si tuviera que irse pero algo dentro se lo impidiera. Tras unos segundos de lucha interna, habla:_

—_Sasuke-kun, Naruto, me tengo que ir. Tsunade-sishou espera estos documentos del hospital.—Y alza los papeles, prueba irrefutable de que estaba ocupada cuando ellos han llegado. Sasuke no dice nada, ni siquiera parece interesado, pero el mohín de Naruto casi vale por los dos._

—_¡Pero Sakura-chan, llevas días sin tomarte un descanso ´ttebayo!—Objeta a voz de grito. _"Dobe, eres un maldito idiota chillón." "¡Cállate, teme con cara de estreñido ´ttebayo!"

_Sakura les sonríe, ésta vez es un gesto dulce, cálido, como el de una hermana mayor, de esas sonrisas que pueden derretir el hielo, y sus ojos se disculpan por ella, se rasca la mejilla y niega con la cabeza._

—_No pasa nada, Naruto, el hospital está lleno estos últimos días, y no hay tiempo para descansar.—Y sin esperar respuesta, sigue su camino, con los papeles contra el pecho y los hombros hundidos imperceptiblemente por el cansancio, aunque Sasuke sí lo nota._

_Y compara, compara a esa Sakura con la que entró en el equipo siete, aquella que era toda sonrojos y que resultaba estúpida y molesta, aquella que no podía romperse una uña y lloraba por todo. No puede evitar decirse, para sí mismo, que ella ha cambiado._

_Pero eso Sasuke no lo admitirá nunca._

Y será por ese entonces cuando ocurra. Cuando la gente comience a darse cuenta, cuando sus mentes empiecen a captar las miradas silenciosas de él cuando cree que ella no le ve, cuando noten que ella se vuelve un poco más patosa o vergonzosa a su lado, cuando noten las sonrisas de la chica, esas que gritan "Ey, estoy enamorada."

Por Konoha se extenderán rumores, susurros que hablan de relaciones, de la futura matriarca del clan Uchiha, de lo imposible que suena eso, de lo bonito que sería.

Todos esos rumores serán infundados, porque él intentará hacer parecer que la odia, y ella se sentirá herida, aunque por fuera deje salir sonrisitas de indulgencia.

Y un día estalla, y le grita, le pega y le hace daño, intentando hacerle sangrar tanto como ella lo ha hecho interiormente por él.

—_¡Uchiha Fugaku, eres el mayor idiota del mundo!—Mikoto está harta, tan harta que ha llegado a su límite, a un punto en el que quiere romper cosas, chillarle, pegarle y, quizá, hasta asfixiarle con sus propias manos._

_Bueno, por ahora está haciendo las dos primeras._

_El plato que acaba de lanzar se estalla contra la pared, rompiéndose en millones de pedacitos y cayendo al suelo con estrépito. Él lo esquiva por poco, notándolo pasar junto a su cabeza de manera peligrosa, frunce el ceño al mirar a la chica, que acaba de tomar un segundo plato y está haciendo amago de lanzarlo._

—_Mikoto.—Gruñe, tratando de pararla, pero ella está furiosa. Chilla y gesticula con las manos, moviendo peligrosamente el plato._

—_¡Cómo puedes…cómo puedes ser tan capullo como para hacerme eso! ¡Cómo puedes andarte besando con una furcia cualquiera cuando nos acaban de decir que estamos comprometidos! ¡Cómo puedes tener el morro de venir a mi casa después!_

_Y el plato sale disparado, Fugaku ésta vez casi no puede esquivar el proyectil. La puntería mortífera de Mikoto está nublada gracias a la ira, pero él empieza a temer el momento en el que ella empiece a hacerlo bien._

—_¡Idiota, idiota, idiota!—Grita una y otra vez, rebuscando casi histéricamente otra cosa que lanzarle. El momento en el que sus ojos se fijan en el jarrón favorito de su madre deja a Fugaku helado, ese pedazo de porcelana que la progenitora de la chica cuida como si fuera el hermano de ésta es importante. Bastante, en realidad._

_La mano de Fugaku agarra la muñeca de ella cuando se lanza a por el jarrón, y la mira con sus ojos oscuros, fulminándola. Mikoto aprieta los labios y frunce el ceño, tiene los ojos tristes y enfadados, nublando su dulzura natural._

—_¿Ni siquiera vas a negarlo?—Ladra, y la mano de él afloja un poco el agarre, sintiéndola algo más segura para sí misma, él y el jarrón, que al fin y al cabo no tiene culpa alguna._

—_Hmp.—Al ver que el rostro de ella vuelve a contraerse de ira, decide agregar algo, aunque sea por su propia seguridad.—Si no confías en mí lo suficiente, no es mi problema. Ella me besó._

_Mikoto calla, y se limita a abrir la boca de par en par, pero él suelta al fin su muñeca y su mano cae inerte a un lado, como si hubiera perdido las fuerzas. Y, rememorando la imagen, se da cuenta de todo lo que podría haber notado, como que él no respondía, o que no la tocaba, o que Minato tenía la boca abierta de par en par al lado del Uchiha. _

Y, aunque ninguno lo asuma nunca, es amor. Claro que ellos se lo callarán, porque decirle al otro esas dos puñeteras palabras sería arrastrarse, rebajar un orgullo que al par no le faltará nunca.

De una manera u otra, el destino sigue ahí, empeñado en que ambos se junten y se enamoren, y lo harán (oh, claro que lo harán). Por eso mismo, el destino también se las apañará para que él termine rendido por ella, cumpliendo hasta el más mínimo de sus caprichos.

Quizá haya alguien que se interponga entre ellos más que nadie, ese alguien siempre tendrá el mismo nombre, que ella pronunciará en tono meloso:

_Papá._

Un hombre que será enemigo por naturaleza del chico, que le gruñirá como un perro protegiendo su hueso y que por poco no le pondrá distancia de seguridad. Y la lucha de testosterona constante entre el Uchiha y el padre de ella llegará a su punto culminante en un momento dado.

—_Uchiha.—Gruñe Takeshi Haruno, sentado en la silla y fulminando al muchacho con la mirada. Éste suelta ese monosílabo tan propio de su familia y clava los afilados ojos negros en el padre de su novia._

_(Joder, aún le suena rara esa palabra.)_

—_Haruno.—Es su escueta respuesta, mientras se cruza de brazos. Sakura, entre ellos, sonríe de manera nerviosa y mira a su madre, pero ésta se apresura a levantarse y a murmurar una disculpa antes de huir hacia la cocina para "terminar el postre antes de traer el primer plato" porque _"Hija, tienes que acostumbrarte a solucionar tus propios problemas sin que yo te ayude.")

_Sakura suspira, su madre es una cobarde. Mira a los dos hombres de su vida, dejando escapar un suspiro quedo al notar que la tensión parece cortarse, literalmente, con un cuchillo. Su padre, sentado sobre ese sillón verde pistacho que tanto le gusta y que está desgastado por el tiempo, aquel sobre el que ella se subía para saltar cuando era niña, y Sasuke, a su lado en el sofá en el que ella vomitó a los ocho años._

_(Duh, menos mal que las manchas no duran para siempre)_

_Es casi irreal verle allí, con su cabello oscuro y su piel pálida, sentado en la sala en la que ella creció, conociendo a su padre por _ella. _Y no puede evitar sonreír, una de esas sonrisas de niña enamorada que hacen que Takeshi se de cuenta de que es tarde, de que da igual lo mucho que él insista en que el Uchiha no es bueno para ella, de que no importa cómo de desagradable sea con él._

_Sasuke Uchiha le ha robado a su niña. A su pequeña cerezo._

_Y Takeshi Haruno le odia por ello._

_Mira a Sakura, y la ve como una pequeña de siete años enfundada en un vestido rosa que se sube a su espalda de un brinco, riéndose con esas carcajadas infantiles tan propias de los niños que no saben nada de la vida, mientras él se las apaña para que ella termine entre sus brazos y poderle dar un beso en la frente._

_En el fondo, Takeshi aún quiere volver a esos días. Y es por eso mismo que verla allí, frente a él, saber que la relación de ellos dos va en serio, que realmente ese bastardo Uchiha la va a tener, va a poder mirar sus ojos verde esmeralda cada día, va a poder protegerla, tal y como él lo ha hecho desde que la tuvo entre sus brazos, solamente un bebé con algo de pelo rosa tan escaso que no se le notaba, le pone enfermo._

_Puto Uchiha._

_Y justo en ese momento se da cuenta de que su cerezo lleva hablando de todo y nada a la vez unos minutos, y que acaba de parar para mirarle con sus profundos ojos verdes. Uchiha tiene una expresión seria y está muy tieso, fulminando a Takeshi con sus ojos oscuros._

—_¿Mm…?—Inquiere Haruno, intentando que su hija no se de cuenta de la poca atención que le ha estado prestando. Una vena aparece en la frente de Sakura, que gruñe algo por lo bajo, antes de apuñalarle con una mirada esmeralda._

—_Que te debemos decir algo, papá.—Repite, tomando la mano de Sasuke._

_Éste no parece cómodo con el gesto, y Takeshi vuelve a repetirse que su hija se merece mucho más que eso, mucho más que esa expresión de frialdad que se ha formado en las facciones de él cuando la mano de Sakura se ha entrelazado con la suya._

_Sin embargo, ella mira a Sasuke, y forma una leve sonrisa, porque puede notar lo que él le dice, lo que transmite con su tacto y su mirada aparentemente indiferente. _"Estoy aquí."_ Pero sabe que él nunca diría algo como eso, porque dista mucho de su personalidad y porque es su Sasuke-kun, y le conoce._

—_Papá, vamos a tener un bebé._

_Y al ver los ojos verdes de Takeshi Haruno, tan expresivos como los de la misma Sakura, Sasuke Uchiha sabe que va a arder Troya._

Sin embargo, todo saldrá bien. Y nacerá un niño, sano y fuerte, que será el futuro de los Uchiha, un niño frío y que solamente sepa hablar con palabras concisas y cortantes.

De cualquier modo, ellos dos pasarán la vida juntos, y serán felices, incluso aunque él nunca lo admita, incluso aunque ella no le obligue a hacerlo.

¿Quién sabe? Quizá la próxima vez los de Konoha sean más rápidos y se den cuenta antes de lo que ocurren, lo suficientemente rápido como para poder evitar la relación explosiva que solo ese tipo de parejas pueden tener.

—_Un placer, soy Naomi Akira, y a partir de hoy seré tu compañera de equipo.—La chica le dedica una sonrisa sincera y le tiende una mano manchada de chocolate._

_Itachi Uchiha la mira, con los ojos azules chispeantes y la mano aún tendida entre ambos, esperando a que él la tome. El chico bufa y gira la cabeza, en un gesto despreciativo que congela la sonrisa de ella, quien va bajando la mano lentamente._

—_No me interesa saber cómo te llamas.—Responde en tono seco, y ella entreabre los labios, encajando el golpe con un gesto confundido y dolido a la vez._

—_Vamos a ser compañeros de equipo, así que deberías irte acostumbrando._

—_Hmp._

_No responde más, su mirada lo dice todo. _"No te necesito, me basto solo. Eres un obstáculo."_ Naomi niega para sí con la cabeza y saca una tableta de chocolate de su bolsillo, dándole un rápido mordisco. Él se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar, directo a su casa, pero la voz de ella aún le llega, con un toque alegre que le deja confundido:_

—_¡No olvides que mañana conoceremos a nuestro Sensei!_

_Él giró la cabeza, con la duda pintada en los ojos, que eran tan poco expresivos como los de su padre, gracias a Dios. Pero al encontrarse con los iris azules de Naomi, no pudo evitar pensar que contenían tanta luz como los de Sakura, su madre. Y, por un momento, en el brevísimo intercambio de miradas, ambos supieron lo que sentía el otro._

"Será molesto."_ Parecía gruñir la oscuridad de los ojos negros de él._

"Será divertido." _Rectificaba con diversión la luz dentro de ella._

_Itachi chascó la lengua con disgusto y le dio la espalda, dispuesto a narrarle a su madre lo molesta y estúpida que le resultaba la chica de su equipo, adivinando que Sakura Haruno comentaría algo sobre lo parecido que él era a su padre._

_Naomi se giró también, con ganas de llegar a casa y contarle a su padre que había caído en el mismo equipo que Tetsuya-kun, el chico que tanto le gustaba, y de Itachi Uchiha, el muchacho callado y oscuro de sus clases, sabiendo con antelación que Ikuto Akira se mostraría feliz por lo primero y gruñiría con disgusto a causa del breve intercambio de palabras (no se le podía llamar conversación) de su hija con Uchiha._

Y allá vamos otra vez…

¿Veis lo que os decía? ¡Siempre es lo mismo!

**Este fic ha sido de los que más me ha costado hacer para el momento, ¡pero lo hice! Y ahora puedo gritar…**

**¡FELICIDADES EMIITA! *O* (¡Y justo con mi fic número 30, nyahahaha!)**

***Se seca lágrimas imaginarias* Ay, que mi hermana mayor adoptiva se hace grande T/T Cualquier día de estos dominamos el mundo a bastonazos (?) Ok, a tanto no llegaremos, para entonces ya lo tendremos XD**

**Vale, ahora cuento un poco la historia de por qué tarde mil años *Se aclara la garganta* Todo esto empieza el día que mi Internet y mi portátil hicieron "plaf" y la cascaron. Sí, ambos. Así que nada, ponte tú a escribir de nuevo capis para fics, one-shots y demás, que pereza XD Lo peor es que para Emii, que joder, es Emii, tenía que ser algo en condiciones. Y entonces un día me puse a pensar en las cosas en común que tiene el FugaMiko con el SasuSaku, y se me ocurrió la idea para el fic…**

…**y como no, terminé pensando en mi NG y salieron por ahí Itachi y Naomi xD**

**Ahora sí, hay algo que le tengo que comentar a Emii: ¿A que no sabes quién cumple años el mismo día que Yamamoto? Sep, yo cumplo años el mismo día que tu príncipe (?) Pero eso no es lo "gracioso" …**

**Tú cumples años un día después que mi Tsuna XD Toma coincidencia (?)**

**Ok, ahora ya dejo de delirar (¿alguien aparte de Emiita habrá leído eso? XD) y me despido:**

**¡Nos leemos! n.n**


End file.
